bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star-crossed Meeting
As a red-haired man walked along a dirt path, the wind blew from the North; from Soul Society. "Hmm, that's unusual... the wind almost never comes in from the North..." However, he continued his routine walk, as if he suspected nothing. In the distance a small rift opened as a small white-haired boy stepped onto soul society soil. He surveyed his surroundings before he used a short burst of speed from his limited shunpo to explore. As the said rift began to close, the man quickly felt another presence nearby. "Who's that?" he asked, knowing fully well where the unknown entity was. As Yue explored the area he arrived in he ignored the other entity in the area, having sensed them already. "That density is it another Sōzōshin? Nah cant be" He said to himself walking into a small grove. "Now this is the spot i was looking for." "So, you're planning on ignoring me, eh?" the red-head thought. Immediately, he appeared in front of the disrespectful adversary. "Do you think I didn't know where you were?" he asked, a tone of annoyance within his voice. Yue looked at him and then looked past him at the crystal clear lake. "No, I just didn't care." he said with no sign of emotion in his voice, almost robotic in its tone. "Excuse me." he said as he walked past this red-haired man. Before he could even an inch passed him, the ginger grabbed his shoulder, lifting him to his eye-level. "Listen clearly, please. There are very few things I'm not willing to accept, and disrespect is one of them. Also, considering I am at least a few years older, I would believe it to be common courtesy to at least tell me your name." he said, his annoyance level rising. Without warning a large cut appeared on the the red-heads arm as Yue had drawn his sword in order to be freed. "That cut was for touching me, As for my name I am Yue Kawahiru." He stated before walking away. "Place your hands on me again and you'll lose them." He called back in his robotic tone. The opposing man's eyes lowered, knowing fully well that a battle was sure to ensue. Without a word, he released a small portion of his spiritual energy into the environment, causing a large area of the opening to be flatten. "So, he's a Kawahiru as well, eh? This should be interesting." he thought as he waited for his opponent's response to his spiritual energy release. Yue simply expressed a portion of his suppressed powers, which caused random reactions to occur around him, such as small explosions and areas of grass sprouting flowers or withering. "This seems to be some-sort of interaction energy, as you can't normally cause your spiritual energy to create new life, then take it away, as seen in these flowers appearing and immediately dying away. I shall learn more about this as we fight." the older of the two thought. "Well, you look like one of the Kawahiru clan. Mind if we spar?" he asked, his tone still showing a slight annoyance. Yue turned and had a noncaring look in his young eyes. "Sure I dont care." He said coldly. Immediately, the red-haired man's smile returned. "Great! My name's Naishō, by the way." he said with his voice full of glee. Clash of the Clansmen Yue walked into a clearing and turned to face this opponent. "Make this quick, Crash Taiō" He said as he released his zanpakutō which took a starry appearance as the blade changed. Without a word, Naishō unsheathed his blade and pointed it directly at his opponent. "So, Yue, what do you say you start us off?" he asked, excited about this battle. Yue took this as his cue, using his flash steps to attack Naishō, attempting to cut him and end this quickly. His inexperience is noted and obvious. Before Taiō could make contact with Naishō, his own blade blocked it's path. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to do better than that." he said, appearing several paces behind Yue. Immediately, Naishō began to analyze his fellow Kawahiru. "He seems very 'straight-to-the-point,' but he also appears to be inexperienced in combat. I'll see what I can do in terms of help." he thought as he lowered his zanpakutō. Yue smirks as he quickly said an incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!, Hadō #31 Shakkahō" He said as he pointed his palm at Naishō releasing the kidō. Caught off-guard, Naishō desperately attempted to side-step the incoming blast, but his side was caught in the crossfire. As the dust cleared, he realized the spell had destroyed part of his overcoat. "Well, that was unexpected..." Naishō thought as he squinted his eyes at the young clansman. "You've got moxy; I'll give you that. But, don't think you can bring me down that easily." he said, raising his sword to his opponent. "No holding back, I guess." Yue chants another spell, with the double incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadō # 63, and Hadō # 4, " He spoke using his exceptional kidō skills. Un-phased, Naishō simply spoke "Bakudō #39: Enkosen," which erected a large shield, protecting him from the double spell. Immediately, he appeared next to Yue, his usual smirk lighting up his face. "Surprise," he said as he jabbed his elbow in his opponent's direction, hoping to hit one of his kidneys. Yue is hit and flung into a tree. "Bastard!" He said showing his first bit of emotions. "You will pay for that, Kaimetsu!" He said as he made the hydrogen explode around both of them. "Eh!" Naishō said as he was thrown backwards into a nearby wall of mud. "That was pretty risky; causing explosions near himself." he thought as he made his way up to his feet. "Pretty sneaky, eh?" he spoke, his crooked smile still present. Instantly, the entire area around the two combatants was flattened out, due to Naishō's spiritual energy. "Oops! I guess I just got a little excited and some of my spiritual energy leaked out. Sorry." he said as he scratched the back of head rather stupidly. Yue shrugged as he fired another kidō spell. "Hadō 4, " He said as the spell was launched. Using the reiatsu that had leaked out to his advantage and formed a shield composed of heavily compressed spiritual energy. Being so dense, the Kidō spell bounced off of the energy field as if it was a tiny pebble. "Really? I promise you, the same trick won't work twice; on anyone." Naishō said, hoping Yue would take the advice to heart. Yue's face showed no emotion as he used the deflected spell as a diversion. "An who said I was using the same trick, Enkiri!" He said as the lightning was broken and then used to create a sonicboom effect, this loud effect ripped up the ground and masked his movements. "Damn, hes powerful" As the dust from Yue's diversion began to settle, Naishō remained in his position, only slightly moving his zanpakutō to point up. Suddenly, he sat down, attempting to located his opponent. "Hmm, this dust is making it harder than usual to track someone." he thought as he began to focus his mind. Yue panted as he used his aura powers to analyze this foe. "Ok, He hasnt used his shikai yet, so I gotta make his draw out his powers If I want to tire him out." "Found him!" Naishō said to himself as he spotted the youngster. Without any notice, he appeared directly above him and mentally spoke Hadō #39: Nenshō, which caused his to emit a large, intense flame from his mouth. "Burn in the flames!" he thought as the flame came close to Yue. Yue mentally cast an aura charged Bakudō. "Bakudō #81, " The spell blocked the Hadō and Yue looked up. "Your gonna use your Shikai or perish, Hadō #88, " Yue said as he fired the powerful kidō. "Heh, not so fast, youngin'." he replied as he used Bakudō #90: Sotokonsekisho without it's incantation. With no effort at all, the protective spell absorbed the blast from his clan's signature Kidō spell. "You think I'd get injured by our clan's signature skill?" he asked Yue, his crooked smile quickly returning to his face. "Wait, OUR clan?" Yue said sharply. "Your a Kawahiru??" He asked as he was muttering another incantation for a stronger spell. "Yes, I am, indeed, a fellow Kawahiru clansman. I thought you had known. I guess not..." Naishō trailed off as he placed his zanpakutō in it's sheath. Yue doesn't put his sword away. "What are you to me? TELL ME!" He said as he finished his incantation. "Hadō #90, " Slightly irritated by Yue's constant use of Kidō, Naishō unsheathed his zanpakutō and whispered "I want to become." into the blade, causing a gargantuan amount of reiatsu to release from the Man'yōshū. Immediately, the powerful Kidō spell dissipated, having been overwhelmed by the overflowing spiritual energy. "'What am I to you?' I'm not sure. I do remember a little brother when I was still a toddler, but he was taken away before we got to spend time together. Perhaps a cousin?" Naishō replied, thinking out-loud. Commencement of the True Battle Yue's plan had worked and he has drawn out Naishō shikai or so he thinks, using shunpo he lunges at him. "I will discover who you are!" Before Yue could reach his location, Naishō appeared behind him and attempted to slash across his back, thereby cutting out his spiritual energy. "You may never get the chance, my brother in arms." he whispered to himself. Before Naishō could strike a thin membrane of Aura energy collected along Yue's back and his sword bounced off. "My Aura protects me." He said as he made it repel Naishō as he used his shikai's special ability. "Kyūsai, and now Kaimetsu!" He said as he makes the area flood but then splits the molecules and they explode around them again. As he attempted to escape the ensuing flood, Naishō was caught within a few of the explosions, causing him to soar through the air. While in midair, he did a back-flip, successfully landing on his feet, albeit slightly injured. "Pretty interesting technique. But as I said before, causing explosions around yourself could be a potential danger to yourself." he said as he pointed his zanpakutō at the ground. Yue stood at the center only slightly burned. "Well that would be true if I didnt have the power to negate my own powers." He said as he placed his hand on his wrist. "Now you'll see my full power if even for an instant." He said as he activated his limiter seal. Naishō simply stood there, not very amused by his fellow clansman's lack of respect. As the limiter was revoked, Yue's powers sky rocketed to new levels, as he then compressed his pressure into his legs and lunged at Naishō. "Makuheki" he said as he literally rips the membrane of the area open and causes things to blend as their particles are ripped apart. "I will cut you!" As his young adversary attempted to, literally, destroy the world to get to Naishō, he simply appeared behind Yue, his smile still present. "You never learn, do you?" he said, just before he threw his own blade towards the youngster, aimed for between his third and fourth vertebrae. Yue had missed his target and was about to be stabbed in the back literally. He moved his sword under his arm and called out. "Shindō" and as the word rolled off his tongue his blade vibrated and then extended rapidly, towards Naishō. "What is this?! His zanpakutō has to deal with interactions in nature, not size!" Naishō thought quickly. Seeing no other way out, he quickly whispered "Express," which immediately sent a large surge of spiritual energy to the surrounding area, destroying any non-spiritual being at the molecular level. The surge quickly came in contact with Taiō, causing the blade to stop in it's tracks. Naishō's grin widened. "Now, the real battle will begin." "Shindō deals with the interactions between Taiō and itself, that's what allows it to extend." He explained as he retracted his blade. "I see a change in your powers, have at thee, Shindō!" He said as he fired his blade at him again. A few seconds after Yue ended his speech, Man'yōshū turned into ten thousand pieces of paper, which encircled the two Kawahiru clansmen. Without so much as a word, a single piece of paper came out from the circle, along with a small paint brush. Naishō spat out "Yue attempted to hit me with Shindō, but Taiō went slightly offtrack and missed me by an inch," which the brush wrote down just as fast. As if Naishō had commanded the blade to do so, Taiō did just as what was written on the singular paper, missing Naishō's head by just an inch. "Good, Man'yōshū's ability is already starting to take effect." he said with his smile continuing to grow. "What the?" He said as his attack missed and then retracted. "How did you do that?" Naishō's grin remained. "Like I said, Man'yōshū's ability is starting to take effect. There's no simpler answer." Yue tried to comprehend what happened. "He said it would miss and then that brush wrote it and then my attack missed him... Hmm is that his power controlling my actions?" he thought as he saw his time in full-powered form was wearing off. "Shit, Kyūsai" He called out to make it rain. "Hmm, this is pretty random..." Naishō thought to himself as the water began to drizzle down on his face. Yue was attempting to make the paper go away with his rain, but nothing happened so once again he used Kaimetsu to split the hydrogen from the oxygen and make the dome of paper catch fire. "Burn away." As Yue attempted to destroy the paper sheets surrounding the individuals, Naishō simply smirked. "You can't destroy these sheets of paper. The paper is protected by my reiatsu, which is too powerful, compared to your zanpakutō." Without so much as a gesture, Naishō lunged at his opponent, zanpakutō in hand... As Naishou lunged at Yue, he placed his blade at an angle and braced himself for the impact... ... then everything went blank. When the blades clashed, a huge explosion could be seen for miles in every direction, reaching passed the heavens. As the debris from the explosion began to fade away, Naishō stepped back, wondering if it was another one of Taiō's abilities, or something else. Yue stood there awe struck. He did not know what was happening all he saw were a series of memories racing around between him and Naishou. Then the spirit of Taiō appeared before him. "I know this other zanpakutō, quite well considering...." She trailed off. Confused just as much, if not more, as Yue, Naishō stepped back, keeping his distance from Yue. "I don't know what happened, but I don't want that to happen again..." he thought as he set a distance of which he could not pass. Yue blinked as Taiō didnt finish her statement but then the revelation became clear. "Your my older brother!" He said out loud. Upon hearing this revelation, Naishō simply placed his zanpakutō under his arm and clapped. "Congratulations, my young clansman. So you've finally figured it out." he said with his usual grin covering his face. With this Yue sealed his blade. "My brother? But how?" He asked staring at this being before him. "How? Do I seriously need to have this talk with you?" Naishō asked, quite irritated that his little brother didn't know how babies were born... "I meant how as In where were you when our parents died and I was left all alone in Asadal." He said as he sat on the ground pissed. Naishō's eyes widened. He had been caught off guard by the question. He had never thought about his parents death. "Well, I abandoned our family ages ago. I was gone before I was six. I came here and decided to join the ranks of the Gotei 13. As of now, I'm on my own, just trying to gain what little strength I can." he said, with his last sentence being filled with malice. Yue looked at him and if looks could kill his would maim. "Your despicable." He said as he in an instant used flash steps to appear before his brother, his blade pointed at his neck. "Give me a reason why your so spiteful." "I'm not spiteful. You, insolent child, are naïve. Spite is not the reason I abandoned our family. I escaped to find true friends. I have never had a real friend, until after I defected from Soul Society altogether. Do not lecture me until you've experienced what I've experienced..." Naishō said as his voice began to fade... Yue looked at his blade. "I had nothing until I met Mr and Sū-sama. Before I met them I was alone." He explained as he stared at Taiō more. "Taiō is my closest ally, and before today was my only family." The older of the two Kawahiru clansmen thrusted his adversary's blade to his side, allowing him to get closer to him. "Our zanpakutō are always our closest allies. They are connected to our mind, body and soul. Scratch that, they are our mind, body and soul. When I tried to make things right and return to apologize, I was welcomed with our entire family's blades pointed at my person. So, in a sense, my zanpakutō was my only family before today as well." Yue smiled an honest smile as he stood up. "Well your my brother, Im glad I was able to meet you." He said as he held out his hand. Without any warning, Naishō grabbed Yue and wrapped his arms around him, releasing his own zanpakutō in the process. "Let's go and have some quality brother-bonding time, eh?" he asked, still squeezing his newfound brother to a pulp. "Ok?" He said as he is squeezed by his brother. "Ok I cant breath." End